Final Goodbyes
by Atterb
Summary: Major spoilers for the finale. It's centered around Spike. If you've seen it, you should understand. R&R. Responses to reviews added.
1. Final Goodbyes

A/N: Ok, this is set just after which I just finished watching. I hated it. Why the hell did Spike have to say that? I could handle his death, but not him saying that. Anyway, here's me trying to patch it up a bit. It's just a short little ficlet.  
  
Anything in _italics _is a thought.  
  
******************  
  
Buffy stood with the others, looking at the crater that had once been her home. Sunnydale was really and truly gone now. As was Spike. She heard her friends bantering in the background, but all she could think of was Spike.  
  
Why had he said that? She'd told him that she loved him, and he'd said, No, you don't. But thanks for saying that.  
  
She _did _love him. _Why didn't I try and convince him of that? He died, really died, thinking I didn't love him. Why did he think that? And God, why didn't I tell him I loved him sooner? I've known for some time how I felt. How could I not?   
  
_The sounds of her friends' voices pulled her out of her morose ruminations.  
  
She heard her sister's voice, squealing,   
  
Buffy spun around. _What??_   
  
There, standing on the road in front of her, under the sun, was Spike. He smiled when his gaze fell on her.  
  
Hello, luv, he said in his oh-so-sexy British accent.  
  
Buffy's brain was going into overload. Sp-Spike... you're dead...  
  
Well, yeah pet, been dead for a long time now, he quipped. Then he got serious.  
  
Yes, Buffy, I'm dead. The Powers That Be decided I could come back and make a few good-byes.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears. _He's just here to say good-bye... well, at least now I can tell him..._  
  
I meant what I said. I love you, Spike.  
  
He smiled at her again. I know, luv. I love you too.  
  
If you know I love you, why did you say-  
  
No you don't'? He repeated his earlier words.   
  
Buffy nodded, soundlessly.  
  
He explained. I couldn't believe you at the time. It just seemed too good to be true. I really thought you were just saying that because I was dying. Plus, there was this whole light shooting through me, filling me with bliss, letting me feel my soul, which was slightly distracting at the time.  
But this whole being dead - really dead- has opened up a lot of doors for me. I know how you feel for me.  
  
I've loved you for a long time, Buffy whimpered, on the verge of breaking down and weeping.  
  
I know, luv. But I have to go now. I will always love you.  
  
Spike turned to the others, who had given Buffy and him some space.  
  
  
  
Dawn came running forward, hugging him as hard as he can. Spike! Don't go!  
  
I have to, Platelet. But I'll always love you, and I'll always watch over you. Don't forget that.  
  
He released Dawn, who stumbled backwards, crying. He turned to Xander.  
  
Whelp, got a message for ya.  
  
Xander's eyes lit up with hope. he asked excitedly.  
  
Anya sends her love. Says all is forgiven, and wants to thank you for all the orgasms.  
  
Everyone had to laugh at this. That was Anya, all right. The one and only.   
  
Spike faced the whole group. Good-bye, everyone. Hope you all have wonderful lives.  
  
For the last time, he turned to his love. He stepped towards her, enveloping her in a hug, his nose buried in her hair, arms around her waist. He repeated what he'd said. I'll always love you, Buffy. Always. And I know a part of you will always love me. But you'll go on, find another man, and love him, too. And that's wonderful. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, you hear?  
  
Buffy nodded, face still against his chest.  
  
He gently pushed away from her.  
  
With one final he was gone. For good.  
  
*******  
  
The End  
  
Feedback is appreciated, just curious as to what you all think.


	2. Responses to Reviews

Responses to Reviews:  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing!  
  
BunnyKat and Silver- I'm glad you guys liked my fic!  
  
RavenFairchild33704-  
Yeah, I don't like the idea of Buffy w/someone other than Spike. Obviously, I am a Spuffy-shipper! But if they can't be together, you know Spike would want her to be happy, and not feel guilty for feeling happy. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the rest of the fic.  
  
D@rk-Angel X7-net slayerette-  
Well, I'm glad you liked it, but what the hell does:  
you could do it less cand wandy though mean???? cand wandy? Am I missing something?  
  
Tinkerbell-   
I'm glad you liked my fic, too! Yeah, she shoulda kissed him, there's a lotta shoulda's about the finale. There's a lotta other unrealistic stuff, too, like how Anya and Andrew could hold off some Ubervamps- yeah right! And why would they put Anya and Andrew (two relatively weak fighters) together, and put Giles and Wood (two relatively strong fighters) together. Ok, just felt like getting that out.  
  
Spikes Bint-  
I've read that before, that Spike only said what he did so Buffy would leave. But I don't think she would have stayed with him and let herself die. Why? Simple: Dawn. Maybe Spike would have had to remind her of her responsibility, but Buffy wouldn't let herself just die, leaving Dawn all alone. That's my take on it, anyway. But if we have to deal with the ending as it was, I guess I'll accept that he was just trying to let her go. Anyway, glad you liked my fic.


End file.
